1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to electrical connectors for cables.
2. Background
Signal integrity, flexibility and resilience of electrical connectors mounted on printed circuit boards is important for the performance of electronic equipment including such connectors.
Shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 is an example of a traditional surface mount radio frequency (RF) coaxial connector 2. The signal pin 4 extends from the connector housing 6 and then angles sharply down to the level of a printed circuit board 8 to which the signal pin 4 is to be surface mounted. Signal integrity and flexibility is compromised by the shape and design of the traditional signal pin 4 shown.
Thus, a surface mount RF coaxial connector is needed that provides improved signal integrity, flexibility and resilience in manufacturing, installation and use of the connector.